


Napoli-Roma andata e ritorno

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV), Spadeliano, Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV), Valenzo
Genre: Alliances, Boys In Love, Clan Politics, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dogs, Favors, Feelings, Feelz, Fluff, Gifts, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Real Events, Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One True Pairing, Puppy Love, Pups, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Swearing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, daje, doing something bad for the greater good, respect, sti cazzi, these bois will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Rome meets Naples when the clans try to prevent a war. Spadino finds an unexpected opportunity to make Aureliano smile with a sweet surprise.Roma incontra Napoli cercando di prevenire una guerra. Spadino fa una dolce sorpresa ad Aureliano quando un'opportunità inaspettata si presenta.





	Napoli-Roma andata e ritorno

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogues are in English and Italian and dialects. This is my first time writing Gomorra but I've dreamed of writing this pairing for a long time now.  
> Spoilers if you haven't seen the two series (sort of but not much).  
> If you have never seen Gomorra it's not a dealbreaker here, I make it pretty clear what's happening and explain who the characters are.  
> If you have I hope their little quirks have come through.

The chair cushion lets out a whoosh of air as Alberto settles in. The man who’s asked to speak with him takes the place positioned opposite.  
The room is empty except for the barista and an older man. He’s wearing a tracksuit with holes in the seams. His head hangs low, back arched. It looks like whoever he is, he’s been chasing memories for longer than he’d like. Judging by his expression, this lost soul seems to have found a few unpleasant ones floating in what’s left of the cheap whiskey in his glass.  
  
Alberto squints, espresso eyes meeting caramel ones with guarded suspicion.  
He leans forward. The gold wrapped around his wrists winks in the light as his long, manicured fingers toy with the pendant hanging over his heart.  
“Allora?” _So?_  
Spadino wears many things. A mask first and foremost.  The public one.  
Gypsy gangster. King of Ostia. Husband. Father. _Heterosexual._  
Then there are the necklaces. Bracelets and rings. Multiple charms.  
All trinkets. All except for the one he keeps turning over repeatedly in his hands. Aureliano gave him this particular one for Christmas, with a promise attached. A promise both of them are hell bent on keeping.  
  
The stranger tugs gently on his expensive jacket. He sits up straight. One palm clutches at the arm of the chair as if to reassure himself of its solidity.  
“Quindi sei tu Alberto Anacleti?” _So you’re Alberto Anacleti?_  
No hint of the accent Alberto was expecting. __  
The man, in turn, is surprised to see someone this young before him. He looks like a punk.  
Mohawk, full of jewelry. Designer leisure suit. An attitude that says he’s got dick for days and he can prove it.  
The man tries his best to hide his disdain. Romans and Neapolitans have never ever really gotten along. And this is a Roman gypsy for fuck's sake.  
  
Alberto tilts his head to one side. The more he fiddles with the pointy edges of the medallion, the more he’s reminded of how it bounced against both their chests this morning. The ghost touch of its metallic chill against the heated paths he had made as he melded with Aureliano’s thick body… fuck.  
It briefly causes a rush of color to flood his pale skin.  
Focus Albè, he thinks as he clears his throat.  
  
“Si, so’ io. Me puoi chiamà Spadino.” _Yeah it’s me._ _You can call me Spadino._  
The corner of the man’s lip twitches and Alberto’s eyebrow shoots up.  
“A me me sembra che sei lontano da casa, però. Perche’ me vuoi vedè?”  _You look far from home. Why did you want to see me?_

The figure edges back, folding his arms across his chest like a gate. He notices how Alberto never blinks now that his hands have fallen to his lap and his dark eyes bore into him.  
“Mi chiamo Valerio Misano. Mi puoi chiamare ‘o Vucabulà.” _My name is Valerio Misano. But you can call me The Dictionary._  
There it is. The dialect takes flight on that last word. So he just switches it on and off. Maybe this guy’s wearing a mask as well?   
  
“Te chiamerò Valerio.” _I’m gonna call you Valerio._ The smirk Spadino struggles to conceal almost hurts the muscles of his face.  
“Come ti pare,” _As you wish,_ Valerio continues, tight-lipped. “Lavoro con Enzo Villa.” _I work with Enzo Villa._  
“E chi cazzo è Enzo Villa?” _Who the fuck is Enzo Villa?_ Alberto asks, half-chuckling.    
  
The hand on the armrest finds itself at one of the buttons of his sports coat.  
Valerio sighs.  
He hates being far from Naples, far from Enzo, and to boot this isn’t going as easily as he anticipated. He darts a gaze to his Rolex just to make sure he’s not running late to his next appointment.  
  
“Comandiamo Forcella a Napoli. Enzo ed io, siamo i capi dei Talebani.”  _We run Forcella in Naples._ _Enzo and I are the bosses of the Taleban._  
“Ma qui non stammo a Napoli,” _But we’re not in Naples,_ Spadino states matter-of-factly. “Qui comando io.”  
_I run shit here._ Spadino’s finger is poised at his sternum as he puffs out his chest.  
  
Valerio shakes his chestnut head, amber eyes shadowed by long lashes.  
“Non ci stiamo capendo. Non sono venuto a pisciare nel tuo cortile. A me Roma non interessa. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Spadino. Abbiamo un problema con gli zingari a Napoli.”  
_You’re not getting me. I’m not here to piss on your daisies. I’m not interested in Rome. I need your help, Spadino. We’ve got a problem with some gypsies in Naples._

Alberto cocks his head, anchoring his attention on Valerio’s pert lips. It’s as if he’s always pouting.  
“Non è famiglia mia quella. Perché non ce vai a parlà con re loro?” _That’s not my family. Why don’t you talk to their King?_  
“Non possiamo. Fammi spiegare cose è successo.” _We can’t. Let me explain what happened._  
“Va beh parla…” _Go ahead._  
Alberto’s fingers lace on the table-top. He’s got some time to kill.  
  
Valerio steeples his hands in front of his face, a serious tone coating his deep voice.  
“Uno dei boss a Forcella è stato derubato. Mentre era a casa con la famiglia. Il boss non si dà pace. L’irruzione nella sua casa è un’offesa grave, capisci? Una mancanza di rispetto. Una cosa gravissima.”  
_One of the bosses at Forcella was burglared. While at home with the family. The boss is furious. The raid on his house is a serious offense, do you understand? A lack of respect. A very serious thing._  
  
Spadino scoffs. “Certo, tutti gli zingari son ladri.” _Of course all gypsies are thieves._  
Bracelets chink as he gives a dismissive wave of the hand.  
  
Valerio casts a glance upwards. His shoulders are tensing.  
“Io non sono qui per giudicare. Non ho detto questo. Ma fatto sta che sono stati gli zingari e che ora la gente parla. Un capo che si lascia rubare in casa, che capo è? Il boss è furioso, Spadino.”  
_I’m not here to judge. I didn’t say that. But the fact of the matter is that it was the gypsies and now people are talking. A boss who lets himself be robbed at home, what kind of boss is he? He’s furious, Spadino._  
  
“Non capisco cosa vuoi da me. Non son stati i miei a farlo. Cazzo vuoi, Valerià?” _I don’t understand what you want from me. They weren’t ours who did it. What the fuck do you want from me, Valerio?_  
  
Shifting in his seat, Valerio pulls a piece of gum out of his pocket. Unwraps it slowly and slips it between his lips.  
Chews once. And then again. His focus returns to Alberto with a slow sweep.  
Spadino’s face spells impatience.  
__  
“L’immagine conta nella camorra. Nessun tentennamento… c’è in ballo l’onore e la rispettabilità di un boss davanti ai suoi familiari, affiliati e perfino nemici. Sono sicuri che sono stati due nomadi provenienti dal campo di Secondigliano. Ma in quel campo tutto tace. Se non viene fuori chi è stato, e a pagare il prezzo sono loro due… guarda che bruceranno tutti là dentro, Spadino. _Tutt quant._ Uomini ma anche donne e bambini. Hai mai sentito l’odore della pelle umana che brucia?”  
_Image counts in the Camorra. No hesitation ... honor and respectability of a boss are at stake. In front of his family, affiliates and even enemies. They’re sure two nomads did it from the Secondigliano camp. But nobody’s talking. If who did it doesn’t come out, and the guilty are the ones to pay the price... they’re going to burn everyone there, Spadino. EVERYONE. Not just men but also women and children. Have you ever smelled human flesh burn?_  
  
Spadino winces. Bites into his lower lip. Bile rises in his throat and he swallows it back down.  
Unfortunately he has.  
  
“Ho bisogno che tu parli con loro capo. Re a re. Cerca di convincerlo di fare sto sacrificio per salvare molte più vite. Sto boss non si fermerà finchè non avrà avuto giustizia. Ma dopo ci sarà la guerra. So che non c’entri un cazzo con loro, siete famiglie diverse… ma abbiamo tutti degli affari che si intrecciano e preferisco avere amici in giro che non nemici ovunque. Non sono nato per fare il soldato.”  
_I need you to talk to their boss. King to king. Try to convince him to make the sacrifice to save many more lives. This guy is not going to stop until he has had justice. And then there’s going to be war. I know you’ve got nothing to do with them, you’re different families ... but we all have intertwined businesses and I prefer to have friends peppered around than enemies everywhere. I wasn’t born to be a soldier._

“A me non sembri nato manco pe’ far er boss.” _You don’t look like you were born to be a boss, either._  
A quiet calm relaxes Valerio’s features. His upturned nose twitches.  
“ _Pure ‘e chiattille teneno ‘e ppalle_. Che ne pensi allora?” _Even a rich kid like me has balls. So what do you think?_  
  
Spadino transfers his weight to his arms as if to rise. __  
“N’do sta l’onore nostro? Offrì in pasto du dei nostri che vuò dì per noi? Te.. lo faresti, Valerià?”  
Spadino clucks his tongue.   
_Where’s our honor? Giving up two of ours, what does that mean for us? Would you do it, Valerio?_

“Chi manca di rispetto a un capo si scava la fossa da solo. Sì, io l’ho fatto, Spadino. Se sei dentro abbastanza prima o poi tocca a tutti.” _Disrespecting a boss means digging your own grave. Yes, I’ve done it Spadino. You do this long enough… we all have._  
  
Spadino rubs his chin. Watches someone walk past through the smudged window.  
This isn’t my business, he thinks. Why should I get involved in this?  
“Perché me ne dovrebbe fregà? O a te? Non son solo de’ zingari demmerda che morono? Non importa a nessuno chi more.”  
_Why should I care? Aren’t they just some fucking dead gypsies? They don’t matter to anyone._  
  
Valerio presses his spine into the hard wood. Opens and closes his fists.  
“Non è tanto il fatto di quello che potrebbe succedere. O delle vite perse. E’ quello che succederà dopo. A me non dispiace fermare una guerra ancora prima che inizi. Guarda che ste cose si espandono come un male brutto, Spadino. Potrebbero perfino arrivare ad Ostia.”  
_It’s not so much that it can happen. Or lost lives. It’s what will happen afterwards. I don’t mind stopping a war before it starts. These things tend to spread like a disease, Spadino. They might even arrive in Ostia._  
  
Valerio leans anxiously forward. “A Napoli si dice ‘ _Si vuo’ campa’ mmiez ‘a via ‘e ‘a sta’ semppre ‘nu passo annanz’ rispetto a chi te sta ‘ncuoll’_.”  
_In Naples we say if you want to survive on the street always find yourself one step ahead of the one trying to fuck you over._ _Or in the ass. Same difference._  
  
Speaking of fucking, he could tell Valerio to go fuck himself, but the image of that pyre haunts him. Spadino can almost hear the screams, bodies scrambling in the dark looking for escape. And the children… suddenly Cesare’s tiny face appears, shiny black eyes that saucer in terror when he sees flames. Sure, it wouldn’t be his family torched but these are his kind after all…  
Alberto doesn’t want dozens dead on his conscience if one meeting might make a difference. His soul hangs heavy enough as it is.  
If he drapes his heart completely in black velvet what man is he becoming?  
Regardless of the real reasons behind this, also this guy’s clan wants to avoid unnecessary bloodshed.  
  
Valerio keeps checking his watch, gaze darting back and forth.  
“Stai ‘n ritardo per qualcosa?” Spadino asks. _Are you late for something?_  
“In verità sì. Sto andando a prendere un cane.” _Actually I am. I’m going to pick up a dog._  
Alberto starts. “Un cane? Che cane? Deve essere un cane speciale se vieni fino a Roma.” _A dog? What dog? Must be a special dog if you’ve come all the way to Rome._  
  
It is a special dog, Valerio thinks. Also because it’s for Enzo.  
“E’ un mastiff argentino.” _It’s an an Argentine mastiff._  
Turning his phone screen towards Spadino, he shows him a picture. An idea immediately springs into Alberto’s mind.  
“C’è un allevatore vicino a qui che conosco. Ci sono 5 cuccioli disponibili e non riuscivo a trovare uno vicino a Napoli quindi… eccomi qui. Unisco gli affari con il diletto. Parlando di affari, mi fai sto favore? Parlerai con il re di Napoli? Avrai sempre un amico a Napoli. Anzi, 2. Non si sa mai quando possano servire.”  
_There’s a breeder out here I know. 5 puppies are available and I couldn’t find one near Naples so… I combined business and pleasure. Speaking of, will you do me the favor? Will you speak to the King in Naples? You’ll always have a friend in Naples. 2 actually. You never know when they might come in handy._  
  
A shadow of a smile turns Spadino’s frown into a grin.  
“Va bene. Lo farò. Ma me devi fà un favore pure te.” _Okay, I’ll do it. But i want a favor from you, too._  
  
Valerio’s lean frame hunches over the top of the table. He returns a noncommital smile.  
“Spara.” _Shoot._ __  
“Voglio uno de quei cani pure io. Per un amico. ‘Na femmina se ce sta.” _I want one of those dogs, too. For a friend._ _A female if there is one._ __  
  
Spadino’s breath quickens. He can almost see the look on Aureliano’s face when he brings him the puppy. After the one he lost… the brief but intense bond they had formed… he’ll be over the moon.  
One night while drunk on love Aureliano had told him all about it. How he had wept when the dog got shot. How he had buried him on the beach. Just another thing Aureliano loved… ripped away from him.  
It had stuck with Spadino. This is the perfect opportunity to lighten his love’s heart of that pain.  
He’d do anything to make Aureliano smile.    
  
Valerio figures the price of a show dog is nothing compared to what might be the solution to his problem.  
A hand extends in agreement. Alberto shakes it.  
“Affare fatto.”  _Done._  
“Bene. ‘Namo a piglià sto cane…”   _Great. Let’s go get this dog._

 _-_  
  
Studying Spadino’s muscle car in the rearview with his eyes as it follows Valerio’s Lambo to the breeder, he turns on his bluetooth and says a name.  
Enzo answers almost immediately.  
“Amò.. T’appost _?”_   _Hey luv. Everything okay?_  
The mere timbre of Enzo’s voice ringing through the car sends shivers through him. Jesus was it just last night that…  
“T’appost. A casà?” _Everything’s fine. At home?_  
He’s learned to let go. Shed his gilded robes and speak in dialect more often.  
  
“T’appost. Tuttò sott’ controllò. Piuttòst… o’ farà?” _Everything’s fine. Everything’s under control. Instead… is he gonna do it?_  
  
Valerio finds it hard to concentrate on the road. Enzo’s scent comes back to him. The hot breath warming his flesh last night as Enzo’s tongue licked up the crosses tattooed on his shoulder, identical to the ones Enzo has on his neck. One hand stroked between Valerio’s legs working his sex as he reached the blunt bone of his clavicle. Enzo biting in until he drew a little blood…  
  
Valerio squirms in his seat, blood rushing to his crotch. His knuckles are white over the steering wheel.  
“Si. Song riuscìt a convincerlò. E’ regalò purè nu’ canè.” _Yes. I convinced him. I’m even giving him a dog._  
  
Now the throbbing has started. Fuck. He can hardly show up to the kennel with a fucking hard on.  
“Bona. Nun sarà nu’ canè a purtà rovinà, daì. Aie fatto benè. Dòv’’è staje adessò?” _Good. It’s not gonna be a dog to put us out of business. Where you at?_  
“Jamme a piglià e’ canì.” _We’re going to get the dogs._    
“Chiamàm quann si e’ ritornò. Me preoccupò. Nun me piacè sta’ solò. Senzà e’ te me annoiò o’ saì.” _Call me when you’re on your way back. I worry. I don’t like being here alone, I get bored without you you know._  
  
Valerio knows. Knows how hard it is for Enzo to show emotion. To say ‘I love you’ and even ‘I miss you.’ He does it in other ways. Like threatening to kill every last person on Earth if Valerio were ever harmed.  
“Me manchì purè tè. Assai.” _I miss you, too. A lot._  
Valerio doesn’t see it, but Enzo blushes on the other end. Letters form words which twirl in his gullet until he can barely speak.  
“Va bonà. A aropp’ amò.” _Okay. Talk later luv._ What he really wants to say is “Te amo pure io.” But he doesn’t. He’ll make him understand that once Valerio gets home.  
“Ciao Eh.”  _Bye Enzo._  
  
-

Spadino pulls up to the hotel, glances over to the carrier on the front seat and beams. He can hardly contain his excitement, in fact his pulse has picked up just slightly.  
Tiny charcoal eyes and a black button nose stare up at him, blinking sleepily. The puppy was out like a light most of the way back.  
The carrier door swings open when he unlatches it and she shly steps into his waiting palms.  
“Ma guardate quanto sei bella… “  _Just look at how beautiful you are._  
  
Two gentle hands place her against his tummy. Alberto zips up his jacket, the small lump curling against the crook of his arm.  
Once inside, Spadino takes quiet steps up to the bar. Aureliano has his back turned to him, the t-shirt he’s wearing hugging his muscles as he writes something in a ledger. His feet are curled over the stool support like a child’s.  
Even in his pjs Aureliano takes Alberto’s breath away.  
  
“Ciao amò,” Spadino whispers, arms hugging himself to hide the squirming lump in his shirt.  
Aureliano lifts his chin and swivels on the chair. As soon as he sees Alberto his pupils widen until his gaze is almost tar.  
“Ciao Albè. Comè ‘ndata?” _Hey luv. How’d it go?_  
“Bene. Bene. Devo fa ‘na cosa… mo’ non importa te lo dico dopo.” _Good. Good. I’ve gotta do a thing…it’s not important now. I’ll tell you later._  
  
To seem less conspicuous Alberto could probably only whistle. He’s holding in his stomach and praying the puppy doesn’t whimper. Shifting from left foot to right, he nods at nothing.  
Aureliano’s brow crosses. His finger points to Alberto’s skinny arms.  
“Che c’hai? Mal de pancia? Sei strano.” _What’s wrong? You got a stomache?_ _You seem off._  
  
Spadino’s so proud of himself he could burst. A paw and a whimper manifest from behind Armani fabric.  
Aureliano’s jaw drops. “Non te lo volevo dì, amò, ma c’hai la pancia tipo alien _.” I don’t mean to be the one to tell you this, but you’re stomach has got like an Alien vibe._  
  
This is where Alberto loses it. Laughs as he unzips his jacket.  
“T’ho fatto un pensierino, Aurelià. Ho trovato ‘na cosa che ha tanto bisogno d’affetto. Un po’ come me, ma più pelosa.” _I got you something, Aurelià. I found something that needs affection, it’s just a little hairier than me._  
  
Aureliano falls off his chair. Leaps towards the little white head peeking from Spadino’s jumper.  
“Oddio…” _Oh my god_ …  
She leaps into his strong arms, nuzzling Aureliano’s neck immediately with her soft fur.  
“Ma che è sta meraviglia?!” _What’s this beauty?_  
“E’ tua Aurelià. Non sarà mai… lo sai chi… ma magari sta famiglia n’ po’ inizia’ a crescere … io te e lei.”  
_She’ll never be … you know who… but maybe slowly this family can start growing. You me and her._  
  
Tears are breaking through his lids. The little one licks his face and she snuggles against the soft fabric of his shirt.  
Spadino is absolutely beaming. Aureliano is barely breathing.   
“Io te amo, Albè. Te sei ricordato.” _I love you. You remembered._  
Alberto blows him a kiss. “Farei qualsiasi cosa per farte felice, Aurelià. Come la chiami piuttosto? Daje non famme piagne'... ” _I'd do anything to make you happy, Aurelià. What are you going to call her??? Come on don't make me cry too..."_  
Kissing her furry cheek, Aureliano nuzzles the pup against his bearded one. His insides are literally melting. He’s got his one true love and now this beauty. What more could he want?  
“Viola. La chiamerò Viola, Albè.” _I'm going to call her Viola, Albè._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if my dialect portions are incorrect. I'm familiar with Tuscan so neither Romanesco nor Napoletano are my dialects, but I wanted to lend a little more authenticity to the conversations. I enlisted the help of a friend on the phone for the Neapolitan parts so I can only hope I spelled the things in a way which was understandable.  
> For the Romanesco I didn't want to bother my friend this time around so I played it literally by ear.  
> Thanks to Lucche and Capo Plaza's music for the general background inspiration. 
> 
> I'd love to write more on Valerio and Enzo as well, either here in a second chapter or in a separate fic just for Gomorra, so if that's something that might interest you let me know. I hope you enjoyed reading this crossover as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> Based on real events which is just really sad. https://www.ilfattoquotidiano.it/2015/04/03/napoli-rom-uccisi-dalla-camorra-non-siano-vittime-innocenti-serie-b/1562897/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What if](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611059) by [temis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis)




End file.
